Le voyage inédit d'Harry Potter
by Orcinus Orca L
Summary: Harry déprime sévère, ce qui est plutôt normal en temps de guerre. Heureusement qu'une entitée mystérieuse va l'aider, ou rendre sa vie bien plus compliquée qu'elle ne l'était avant. Mais dans qu'elle pétrin c'est encore fourré notre Gryffondor. Attention HxH HP/TJ Temporal travel !
1. Prologue

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, j'utilise l'univers d'Harry Potter créé par J. K. Rowling.

Rating : Ceci est une histoire romantique entre deux hommes, où aucune scène explicite ne sera décrite. Vous serez donc prié de ne pas laisser de commentaire désobligeant.

Couple : HP / TJ

Bonne lecture.

Prologue

Lors de sa 6eme année, notre héros était au point mort, sa vivacité l'avait quitté sans un adieu et tout cela parce que la seul personne qui aurait pu devenir sa famille était morte, le grand Sirius Black nous avait quitté.

La plupart de son entourage resta impuissant face à son état léthargique. Son destin était d'être maudit, seul. Même la magie qui habitait en lui n'avait pas su le réconforter. Plus rien n'avait de saveur.

Et lorsque la vie reprit son cour, se fut insupportable pour Harry. Les cours devenaient plus morne jour après jour. Pour s'éloigner de ses angoisses, il prenait l'habitude de s'isoler. Il explorait le château qu'il considérait comme son foyer.

Une pièce qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement était la chambre des secrets. Ginny le prendrait pour un fou si elle savait qu'il passait tout son temps libre dans la chambre. Et malgré toutes les horreurs qui si étaient produite il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver la pièce apaisante. Aucun bruit ne venait le perturber. L'obscurité, lui donnait un sentiment de sécurité et il pouvait tout à son aise lire les ouvrages de la grande bibliothèque de Salazar Serpentard, écrit exclusivement en fourchelang.

Un soir où les étoiles brillaient, notre cher Gryffondor se décida à sortir. Devant le lac, il s'allongea. Ne se souciant guère de l'herbe qui mouillait son pyjama. Il se permit de divaguer sur sa vie et sur son avenir.

« Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire maintenant ? Ma vie n'est qu'une folle succession de catastrophe. Tout ceux qui s'approche de moi souffre ou meurt de manière horrible. A seulement 15 ans toute la communautée sorcière, ainsi que mes amis croient que je vais tuer un puissant mage noir. Je doute déjà de mes capacités à tuer un être vivant, alors si en plus je doit engager un combat contre Voldemort, je ne suis pas sûr d'être à la hauteur. Tous les regards sont constamment tournés vers moi, à la moindre erreur je me retrouve à la une de la Gazette du Sorcier. J'en est assez, assez de tout. Je vais partir, partir loin d'ici, chez les moldus. Là-bas je serais en paix. _Je souhait juste partir, juste pour quelque temps. »_

Il s'endormit sans entendre la petite voix guillerette lui dire « Si tel est ton souhait ! »

Date de parution : 16.02.17

C'était ma première fanfiction, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?


	2. Chapitre 1 : Escapade imprévue

On m'a fait remarquer que je faisais des fautes, à raison, et par conséquent je cherche activement une Bêta qui aimerai assez mon histoire pour la corriger. Si vous-avez des suggestions, n'hésitez pas.

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 1

Bien que l'on peut penser qu'un tel voyage soit douloureux ou perturbant, ce ne fut pas le cas. Notre cher Harry se réveilla donc au même endroit, sous un soleil éclatant.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? » fut sa première pensée.

Il se trouvait devant un lac, allongeait dans l'herbe. Le regard hagard.

« Tu devrais rentré au château, tu es mouillé et tu vas attraper froid. » s'inquiéta une jeune fille en robe noir.

« Je … je suis désolé mais je ne sais pas où je me trouve, je … de quoi parlez-vous ? » demanda Harry, de plus en plus perplexe.

« Il faut que tu retournes à Poudlard ! » lui dit-elle en souriant.

« Poudlard ?! »

La jeune fille commença elle-même a ne plus rien comprendre. Elle était partie prendre l'air pendant la pose de midi, lorsqu'elle avait aperçu un étrange individu endormi près du lac. Plus elle parlait avec lui, plus elle trouva évident qu'il était inoffensif, et totalement perdu.

« Écoute je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie, comment t'appelles-tu ? » demanda-t-elle soucieuse.

Il prit le temps de la réflexion, puis il lui répondit : « Je ne sais pas. »

XXX

Arrivé à l'infirmerie, la jeune fille qui semblait s'appeler Gabrielle, pria Harry de s'asseoir sur un lit et partit discuter avec l'infirmière.

Celle-ci finit par venir seul.

« Bonjour jeune homme, comment allez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Bonjour Madame, je vais très bien. »

Harry se sentait assez en confiance avec l'infirmière, bien qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où il était, de ce qu'il faisait ici et de qui il était.

« Alors si ça ne vous ennuie pas, puis-je vous ausculter ? »

« Euh … Bien sûr. »

L'infirmière agita un bout de bois autour de lui, tout au long de son auscultation.

« Comment peut-elle savoir si je suis malade, alors qu'elle manie une baguette d'orchestre ?! Elle se trompe de profession ! »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur cette bizarrerie qu'un petit groupe hétéroclitique fit irruption dans l'infirmerie. Il reconnu Gabrielle qui abordait un air plutôt contrarié. Suivi de près par un homme d'un certain âge, en robe. Et deux autres jeunes gens, en robe également.

« Bonjour Madame Lewis, Mademoiselle Llewellyn vient de me prévenir de l'incident. »

« Bonjour Monsieur Dippet, ce jeune homme est en parfaite santé. Il n'a aucun signe de chute, de commotion ou de traumatise. Je dois dire que c'est assez mystérieux, il n'a aucun souvenir, une âme vierge pourrait-on dire. »

« Cela est plutôt problématique. » répondit gravement Monsieur Dippet.

« Monsieur le directeur peut-être est-ce un moldu oublietté durant la guerre ? » suggéra l'un des deux garçons, à l'air sombre.

« Tom ! » s'offusqua Gabrielle.

« Voyons Monsieur Jedusor, je viens de l'examiner, il est sorcier. » réprima Madame Lewis.

« La piste de Monsieur Jedusor est tout de même intéressante, répliqua le directeur. J'étudierai cela prochainement. Jeune homme étant donné les circonstances, nous allons vous intégrez au cursus scolaire de la 5eme année. J'espère que vous vous sentirai comme chez vous, en attendant le rétablissement de votre mémoire. »

Harry eut à peine le temps d'acquiescer, que Monsieur Dipper reprit : « Très bien, nous ferons votre répartition ce soir. Je donne aux préfets la tâche de vous apprendre les mœurs et coutumes de notre établissement. Sur ce bonne fin d'après-midi à tous. » finit-il en partant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va bien se passer. » lui dit Gabrielle.

« Je suppose que tu t'en charge. » dit froidement le dénommé Tom, une fois que les adultes aient pris congé.

« Tu supposes bien. » répondit-elle d'un ton exaspéré.

Il partit suivi d'un petit laquais silencieux.

« Ne te préoccupe pas d'eux, Tom est le préfet des Serpentards et il ne se préoccupe que des Serpentards. Si tu ne te fais pas remarquer il t'oubliera très vite.»

« D'accord. » lui répondit-il avec un léger sourire.

« Oh excuse-moi, je n'ai même pas pris la peine de me présenter, Gabrielle Llewellyn préfète à Serdaigle. »

Date de parution : 17.02.17

Vous pouvais tenté de deviner la futur maison d'Harry, (bien qu'il n'est pas encore de nom pour sa période indéterminé dans le passé).


	3. chapitre 2 : Répartition

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 2

« Tu verra tu vas te plaire à Poudlard. »

« Madame Lewis à parlé de sorcellerie … » s'interrogea Harry.

« Je sais que c'est difficile à concevoir mais tu es un sorcier, je suis une sorcière et tu es à présent dans la plus grande école de sorcellerie de toute l'Angleterre. » lui expliqua Gabrielle.

« Je comprends, mais ça veut dire que je peux voler, me téléporter et même avoir une super-force ? » demanda Harry enthousiaste.

« Tout à fait, c'est pourquoi nous sommes à Poudlard. Pour apprendre à nous servir de nos capacités, tout en devenant de grandes personnes mâtures et responsables. »

« Ton idéal de vie n'est pas très … jovial. » répondit-il sceptique.

« C'est pourtant ce que l'on enseigne ici, si tu vas à Serdaigle les voies de la sagesse s'ouvriront à toi. » dit-elle mystérieusement.

« Ou se trouve Serdaigle ? »

« Oh ! Pardon. Serdaigle est l'une des quatre Maisons où tu pourra être réparti, il y a également Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Chacune prônent des valeurs qui leurs sont propre. Considère ta futur Maison comme ta seconde famille, d'accord ? »

« Hum Hum Pourquoi t'as-t-on réparti à Serdaigle ? »

« Le Choixpeau la décidé ainsi. Et avant que tu ne poses la question, le Choispeau est un artefact magique, qui permet de répartir les élèves. »

« Il ne se trompe jamais ? »

« Jamais. »

Gabrielle aimait bien se prêter au jeu du guide. Quand à Harry, il découvrait le monde magique comme si c'était la première fois. Le seul bémol, était son amnésie car dans le cas présent il était parfaitement inconnue à lui-même.

« Bien il faut que tu te changes, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça. Qu'est-ce d'ailleurs que cette tenue ? »

« Euh mon pyjama. »

« Je vois. » répondit-elle d'un ton réprobateur « Tiens met ça ! » dit-elle en lançant des vêtements dont une robe noir.

« Attend voir, c'est une robe ! » s'exclama Harry. « Je ne peux pas mettre ça voyons, ils vont me prendre pour une fille ! » s'indigna-il.

« Tu es un sorcier, et les sorciers mettent des robes que l'on soit fille ou garçon. Alors arrête de faire ta chochotte. »

Harry alla s'habiller de mauvaise grâce, faisant sourire la jeune fille.

XXX

Gabrielle et Harry avaient discuté de long en large de Poudlard. Maintenant, il attendait derrière la porte de la grande salle, un professeur lui avait dit d'attendre jusqu'à ce que les portes s'ouvrent. A ce moment il devra aller s'asseoir sur un tabouret pour être réparti.

Lorsque les portes furent ouvertes, il commença à avancer et fut tétanisé. Tout le monde le regardait à la manière d'une bête curieuse. Est-ce à cause de la robe ? Ou de ses cheveux ? Il avait remarqué qu'ils n'étaient pas tout à fait peignés.

Le professeur qui se tenait à côté du tabouret se racla la gorge, ce qui le réveilla de sa torpeur. Le rouge aux joues, il se hâta de finir son chemin devant la tables des professeurs. Là où se trouvait un étrange chapeau. Une fois mit sur sa tête, il se mit à parler : « Alors ! Voyons qu'avons nous là, une tête vide ! »

« Hey ! Je ne suis pas débile ! » réagit Harry.

« Oh oui c'est certain, tu es même plutôt intelligent et un brin téméraire. Dis-moi dans qu'elles Maisons aimerais-tu être réparti ? »

« Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi, étant donné que c'est vous qui devez choisir. »

« Est-ce de l'insolence ? Mon garçon, sais-tu qu'elle âge j'ai ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais vous allez me le dire. » dit Harry en souriant.

« Eh bien, je date de l'époque où les quatre fondateurs ont créé cette école et ils m'ont donné pour mission de guider les jeunes sorciers, afin qu'ils trouvent leur place. »

« Pourquoi vous me dite ça ? »

« Eh bien mon garçon, tu as un caractère bien trempé, gorgeait de qualité, mais aucun souvenir, aucune expérience ne vient si accompagnait. Se sont les actes qui définissent une personne. Par conséquent tu n'es ni brave ni lâche, juste une coquille vide. »

Ces mots touchèrent Harry bien plus qu'il ne le pensait.

« Oh je vois. Je ne serai pas réparti alors ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Mais je dois savoir, comment tu te sens, comment perçois-tu ton arrivée ? Tu dois me donner de la matière pour te répartir. »

Après un temps de réflexion, il finit par répondre :

« J'ai peur de ce qui m'arrive, je ne sais pas qui je suis … je n'ai nulle part où aller. Je veux juste que tu m'envoies dans une Maisons chaleureuse, où je serai bien. »

« Je pense que j'ai trouvé, tu verra il n'y a pas mieux que POUFSOUFFLE pour t'accueillir à bras ouvert. »

Harry sursauta lorsqu'une table entière se mit debout à applaudir. Et lorsqu'il s'assit parmi eux, plusieurs mains se tendirent pour le saluer.

A la table des Serpentards, Jedusor eut une pensée pour le nouveau Poufsouffle : « Tout ce temps pour finir chez les blaireaux. »

Date de parution : 21.02.17

Bravo à Caliste pour avoir trouvé du premier coup, et aussi à petite plume de glace qui m'a fait rire. Vos reviews me font très plaisir, merci à tous.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Bride de souvenir

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 3

Harry était tout ce qu'il y a de plus réservé à la table des Poufsouffles. Il ne cessait de jeter de fréquent coup d'œil à la table des Serdaigles où se trouvait son seul point de repère : Gabrielle.

Il commença à manger, lorsqu'un jeune homme blond l'interrompit :

« Bonjour je suis Cameron Laverrue, préfet de Poufsouffle. » dit-il en souriant.

« Enchanté. » répondit Harry gêné, le pauvre ne pouvait toujours pas donner son nom.

« Tu sais, tu as fait une entrée très remarqué, je suis sûr que tu portera à merveille les couleurs des Poufsouffles. N'est-ce pas ? »

« Euh oui oui bien sûr. »

« Très bien, alors on va très bien s'entendre ! J'ai bien l'intention de faire gagner la coupe des quatre Maisons à Poufsouffle cette année. » s'enjoua-il.

Cameron rendait Harry légèrement mal à l'aise avec sa soif de pouvoir. Heureusement que les autres Poufsouffles réusirent à l'accaparer pour une conversation passionnante sur un jeu nommé Quidditch.

XXX

Dans son dortoir, ils étaient cinq garçons avec tout d'abord Harry. Deux jumeaux du nom de Cornelius et Devlin Chittock, ayant l'air assez studieux. Puis un jeune homme brun aux yeux marron du nom de Mathieu Fish et enfin un roux au yeux bleu du nom d'Isidor Ivanova.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Harry voulut tout de suite faire la connaissance de ce dernier.

Isidor était dans son lit, en train de lire un livre sur les sortilèges de guérison. Lorsqu'Harry s'approcha de lui, et lui tendit sa main : « Bonjour enchanté je suis nouveau ! »

Le rouquin le regarda de haut en bas, sans un mot, stoïque.

« Laisse-le, on n'est pas assez bien pour lui de toute façon. » lui-fit remarquer Mathieu.

A la suite de quoi, Isidor fit une moue dédaigneuse très significative à son camarade. Et d'un coup de baguette il s'isola à l'aide de ses rideaux dans son lit en baldaquin.

« Pourquoi ne veut-il pas faire ma connaissance ? Je suis amnésique, pas lépreux. » pensa Harry.

« Mais dit moi tu n'as toujours pas de nom ?! » s'intéressa Mathieu. Face au mutisme d'Harry, il continua : « Voudrais-tu que nous t'aidions à en trouver un ? »

« Euh merci c'est gentil, mais je ne suis pas encore prêt. »

« Comme tu voudras. » fit-il visiblement déçu.

XXX

Durant la nuit, Harry fut très agité, et pour cause son rêve était des plus étrange.

 _« Il avait le souffle court et le vent dans les cheveux. Son balai entre ses doigts lui donnait un sentiment vertigineux. Sa vitesse lui permettait de fondre l'air et de remontait inextrémiste. Qu'elle sentiment délicieux. »_

« Dépêchez-vous, on va être en retard ! » cria Cornelius.

Harry se dépêcha de se préparer, malgré son sentiment d'inachevé. Ce sentiment fut à son apogée lorsqu'il vit des élèves voler sur des balais, pendant son cours de métamorphose.

« Je veux VOLER ! » fut la pensée d'Harry, et aussi improbable et impérieuse que fut cette pensée, il partit à toute hâte la réaliser.

Il partit du cours sans un mot, provoquant l'étonnement de son professeur, Madame Stimpson. Et l'inquiétude de Mathieu qui se proposa pour le suivre. Harry arriva bien vite sur le terrain de Quidditch, et s'empara d'un balai. Malheureusement avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de taper du pied, Mathieu l'en empêcha.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, tu es fou ! » s'interposa Mathieu.

« Lâche moi je veux voler ! »

« Mais voyons, ça se trouve tu n'as jamais volé de ta vie. » s'inquiéta-t-il.

« Si je sais voler, je veux voler ! »

« Monsieur Fish, que se passe-t-il ? » demanda le professeur de vol.

« J'en sais rien Monsieur, on dirait qu'il devient fou. »

« Jeune homme que faite vous ici ? Que vous arrive-t-il ? »

« Monsieur je veux juste voler, s'il-vous-plaît ? »

Devant le regard suppliant d'Harry, le professeur hésita. Après tout peut-être que voler serait thérapeutique pour le jeune amnésique. Tous les professeurs n'étaient pas sans savoir que Poudlard accueillait un élève assez spécial.

« Très bien, mais vous allez faire attention. Laverrue suivez-le en ballai. » ordonna le professeur Quigley.

« Oui Monsieur. »

Enfin sur un balai, Harry commença doucement. Puis de plus en plus vite, et de plus en plus exaltant. Cameron avait cessé de suivre Harry, au mieux il contemplait ses figures qui devenaient de plus en plus extravagante.

« Comment j'ai pu vivre sans cette sensation ? » pensa Harry, en entreprenant un looping. C'était si facile. Le Choixpeau pouvait bien dire qu'il était une coquille vide, mais en cet instant il était plus vivant que jamais.

Deux heures plus tard, Harry était épuisé et Cameron l'attendait encore.

« Je pense que tu devrais venir pour faire des sélections. » dit-il très sérieux.

« Sélections ? »

« Pour jouer dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffe. » lui précise-il.

« Oh je ne sais pas, on verra. » répondit Harry incertain.

« Réfléchis-y. » dit-il en partant, mais en ajoutant toutefois : « Hey oh fait, Madame Lewis te cherche ! »

XXX

C'est pourquoi Harry passa à l'infirmerie.

« Bonjour Madame Lewis. » la salut-il.

« Bonjour jeune homme, avez-vous eu le temps de trouver un nom ? » demanda-t-elle par curiosité.

« Malheureusement non. »

Voyant que le sujet n'était pas encore résolu, l'infirmière revient à ses préoccupations : « Monsieur Quigley m'a parlé de votre soudaine envie de voler. »

« Je ne l'explique pas moi-même Madame. Je … je crois que j'ai fait une sorte de rêve, où je volais. J'étais tellement bien, que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher d'essayer.»

« Je vois, peut-être est-ce un reflux de vos souvenirs. Dans tous les cas je vais vous donnez une potion calmante, et vous gardez en observation. »

XXX

Dans une salle de classe non loin se déroulait une réunion assez étrange, entre plusieurs élèves dont une majoritée de Serpentard.

« Alors comment est le nouveau ? » demanda Jedusor à son sbire.

« Insignifiant. » répondit son interlocuteur d'une voix froide.

« A-t-il réellement perdu la mémoire ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr, mais c'est dur de jouer la comédie à ce point. »

« Restez vigilant. » ordonna-il.

« Comme il vous plaira. » répondit Isidor.

Date de parution : 23.02.17

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis sur les personnages inventés. J'espère avoir donné une véritable personnalité à l'entourage d'Harry. Vous l'aurez remarqué mais les éléments déclencheurs ne sont pas encore arrivé, car je voudrais d'abord essayer de mettre en place un contexte et une intrigue. Merci encore à tous ceux qui me suivent, me mettent dans leurs favoris et qui me laissent des reviews.


	5. Chapitre 4 : A la poursuite d'un mirage

Rappel chronologique : Lors de sa 5eme années, Tom Jedusor a ouvert la chambre des secrets, et a fait accuser Rubeus Hadgrid à sa place du meurtre de Mimi Geignarde. Le voyage d'Harry se déroule lors de la 6eme années de Tom où l'acte répréhensible a déjà été commis.

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 4

« Je te laisse 5 minutes avec les Poufsouffles et tu te retrouves à l'infirmerie, dois-je me poser des questions ? » l'interpella une douce voix familière.

« Je suis content de te voir. » lui dit-Harry.

« Moi aussi. » souria Gabrielle. « Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais doué sur un ballai. »

« Je ne le savais pas. » répondit-il franchement.

« Eh bien, beaucoup de monde le sait maintenant. Cameron n'arrête pas de me tanner pour que tu entres dans l'équipe de Quidditch. » le taquine-t-elle.

« Tu connais Cameron ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Voyons je suis préfète, je me dois de savoir qui sont mes rivaux. Mais dis-moi que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? »

« Je vais me concentrer sur l'essentiel, je compte prouver que je ne suis pas une coquille vide. » dit-il très sérieux.

« Ah bon et comment faire une chose pareil ? » fit-elle interloquée.

« C'est simple, je vais retrouver la mémoire ! »

« Rien que ça. »

« Tu vas m'aider ? » lui demanda-t-il suppliant.

« Bien sûr. » dit-elle toute excité.

XXX

Il était très tard. Gabrielle faisait sa ronde dans le château afin de dégager la voie pour Harry. Celui-ci d'ailleurs n'était pas loin derrière elle, longeant les murs très discrètement. Ils arrivèrent aux quatrièmes étages, en vue de la bibliothèque.

« Je fais le guet, sois vigilant.» chuchota-t-elle.

Harry hocha de la tête, puis entra. A cause de l'absence de lumière, il lança un « _Lumos »._ Il progressa doucement pour atteindre la Réserve. Puis il prit quelques minutes pour trouver le rayon qui l'intéressait, c'est-à-dire le rayon concernant la magie du sang. « Ces livres poussiéreux doivent bien contenir le moyen de trouver mes origines. » pensa Harry soucieux. Il commença à chercher dans un livre intituler _Sorts et enchantements anciens et oubliés._

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » fit une voix tranchante, qui interrompit le jeune Poufsouffle dans son travail.

« Je pourrai vous poser la même question. » se risqua Harry.

« Tout à fait, sauf que je t'ai demandé en premier. »

« J'étais là en premier. » lui tient tête Harry.

« Et je suis le plus âge, alors arrête ce petit jeu. » répondit la voix inflexible.

Harry reconnu le garçon qu'il avait vu lors de son premier jour à Poudlard, celui qui n'était pas très recommandable.

« Je fais des recherches, c'est tout. »

« A cette heure ? Dans la Réserve ? » questionna ironiquement Tom.

« Disons que les professeurs n'ont pas été enclin à contribuer à ma noble cause. »

« Ce nouveau commence vraiment à me taper sur le système, à tourner autour du pot. Moi aussi j'ai des recherches à faire. » pensa Tom, avant de lui répondre agacé : « Épargne moi ton baratin, et dis-moi pourquoi es-tu dans un endroit interdit d'accès, à une heure aussi saugrenue. »

Après un moment de réflexion Harry répondit tendu :

« As-tu déjà été jaloux rien qu'en entendant des gens parler de leurs parents ? T'es-tu déjà sentis seul en voyant juste deux amies rirent ensemble ?! Ou pire encore, as-tu déjà été jaloux du simple prénom d'une personne ? Moi je ressens tout ça aujourd'hui et ça ne peux plus durer. »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose en lui le poussait à se confier ainsi. Il avait l'intime conviction que tout ses souvenirs étaient la clef de son malaise, qu'il se devait d'accomplir cette mission.

Tom lui, ne pouvait que se reconnaître dans ce sentiment d'abandon. Après tout, il avait passé sa 5eme année entière à chercher les origines de sa mère et de son Sang-de-Bourbe de père, pour découvrir qu'il était en fait l'héritier Serpentard.

« Ce n'est pas une excuse pour ton insolence. » répond Tom sombrement, puis il s'en alla.

Harry n'y comprenait plus rien, il venait de se confesser, de se ridiculiser et d'agresser un préfet, et celui-ci n'avait pas réagit outre mesure. « Quel garçon étrange. » pensa-t-il.

Il rangeait tous les livres qu'il avait consulté, lorsque Tom réapparu avec un énorme livre.

« Voici un livre pour préparer des potions illicites. » dit-il impassible.

Harry fronça les sourcils à cette mention. Voyant son hésitation Tom rajouta : « C'est le seul moyen de savoir qui tu es, si tu ne te sens pas prêt, tu peux toujours rester un bon petit Poufsouffle. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, le petit Poufsouffle sait très bien ce qu'il doit à faire. » lui répondit-il ironiquement, en lui prenant le livre des mains.

Harry se dépêcha de quitter les lieux, lorsque Tom l'interpella.

« Eh le nouveau ?! » dit-il nonchalant.

« Quoi ? » fit Harry en essayant d'avoir plus de retenue, pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

« 50 points en moins pour Poufsouffle. » lui dit-il avec un léger sourire sadique.

Plusieurs émotions se succédèrent sur le visage d'Harry. D'abord le choque, puis la contrariété. Après tout si Cameron l'apprenait, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Et enfin la gène : « Je suppose que je l'ai pas volé. » dit-il avant de partir.

Tom repartit lui aussi, d'où il était venue, c'est-à-dire dans le rayon de la magie noir.

Lorsqu'Harry sortit de la bibliothèque, Gabrielle l'accosta de suite.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-elle.

« J'ai ce qu'il faut. »

« Bien » conclut-elle.

Et il repartir tout deux dans leurs dortoirs.

XXX

Le lendemain Harry était tout brumeux, malgré les avertissements de Gabrielle, Tom avait été plutôt gentil. Peut-être qu'il devrait aller le remercier ? En tout cas il allait se tuer au travail maintenant pour trouver ses origines, dans ce p***** de gros livre.

Il était entrain de ranger le dit livre, lorsqu'il reçu une remarque d'Isidor :

« Tu devrais mettre du jaune si tu veux entré dans le rang. » dit-il en faisant allusion à la chemise rouge pétante d'Harry.

« Je préfère le rouge. » lui répondit celui-ci en souriant.

Isidor sourit très légèrement lui aussi, avant de partir du dortoir. Quand Harry y pensait, Isidor était souvent hors du dortoir, souvent de sortie le soir et très discret. « Blizzard. » se dit-il.

XXX

« Pourquoi l'avez-vous aidé ?! » accusa Isidor.

« De quoi tu parles, Ivanova ? » demanda Tom impassible.

« Je parle du gros livre de magie noir dans mon dortoir. »

Tom regarda un de ses plus fidèles serviteurs en soupirant et dit : « C'est dans mes intérêts, ne cherche pas a comprendre. »

Isidor ne le montrais pas, mais il était profondément exaspéré de l'intérêt que Jedusor porté à son nouveau camarade.

Date de parution : 26.02.17

Enfin la rencontre tant attendu ! J'hésitais beaucoup sur le lieux, mais la Réserve apporte toute l'intimité, la solennité, et la discrétion souhaitée. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils aient tout de suite une sorte de guerre-guerre à cause du publique. Il faut qu'ils apprennent à se connaître ces deux petits.

J'aimerai que vous essayez de deviner qui va attribuer son nom à Harry, se n'est pas pour l'instant, mais pour bientôt j'espère.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Entretient et turbulence

Bonne Lecture

Chapitre 5

Harry ne savait pas comment, mais il était arrivé à s'isoler des autres. Ce matin il s'était réveillé et comme dans un état second, il avait fait plusieurs fois l'aller et retour pour finalement faire apparaître une porte. Derrière elle se trouvait le plus cosy et chaleureux salon qu'il ait jamais vu. Et c'est dans ce cadre idyllique qu'il était à présent en train de bouquiner sérieusement, voir même furieusement le livre que le préfet Serpentard lui avait donné.

Il avait épluché la moitié du livre et jusque là, rien de concret à part des formules de pourrissement, des potions de métamorphose animal avec une longue liste d'effet secondaire et même un remède contre la ménopause ! Et tous cela bien sûr avec de longue préparation impliquant des parties du corps humain comme le cœur ou le foie « Eurk, pensa-t-il, comment des gens peuvent-il vouloir de ces potions ? Et certaines recettes demandent même des ingrédients hors de prix sur le marché noir. »

Après une heure, Harry en avait assez vu. C'était une très mauvaise idée. Dans le pire des cas, il se ferait renvoyer du seul endroit qu'il connaissait, pour pratique de la magie noir.

XXX

« Eh le nouveau, tu es convoqué chez le directeur. » lui annonça Cameron, « J'espère que tu n'as rien fait de grave. »

« Je ne pense pas. » répondit Harry songeur.

Ils se rendirent tous deux au bureau de Monsieur Dippet. Arrivé devant la porte, Cameron annonça « La richesse, galion après galion. » et la porte s'ouvrit comme par magie.

«Vas-y, je t'attends ici. » dit-il en l'incitant à monter.

Harry arriva dans une pièce très bien rangé avec d'immenses tableaux, dont les personnages vaquaient à leur occupation. Devant le bureau, se trouvait deux hommes dont le directeur.

« Bonjour jeune homme, je te présente Mm Léonard Spencer-Moon, le Ministre de la Magie. »

«Bonjour Messieurs. » répondit Harry mal à l'aise.

« Jeune homme vous n'êtes pas censé, sans savoir que nous connaissons une période trouble. Grindelwald sévit en Europe de l'Est et nous devons donc assurer la pérennité de l'Angleterre, avec grand soin. Votre directeur m'a fait part de votre venu pour le moins saugrenue. Est- il vraie que vous avez perdu la mémoire ? »

« Oui Monsieur. » dit-il, aussitôt repris par le Ministre de la Magie.

« Vous comprenez bien que je ne peux vous croire sur parole. J'ai ici, avec moi une fiole de veritaserum, bien qu'il y ait quelques effets secondaires je suis sûr que cela ne vous dérangera pas. »

« Du veri... quoi ?! » demanda Harry.

« Du veritaserum, jeune homme. Cela vous fera dire la vérité. »

« Mais je dis la vérité ! »

« Alors cela ne vous posera aucun problème. Nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps de tergiverser, alors soit vous buvez cette potion, soit je vous emmène au Ministère où vous serez interrogé. »

De mauvaise grâce Harry but d'une traite la fiole, sous le regard paniqué des deux hommes.

« Voyons il ne fallait pas tout boire. » s'inquiéta Mm Dippet.

« Nous n'avons pas le temps Armando ! » s'exaspéra Mm Spencer-Moon. « Jeune homme, comment vous appelez-vous ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit Harry.

« Qu'elle âge avez-vous ? »

« Je ne sais pas, non plus. »

« Ou habitez-vous ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Savez-vous quelque chose ? » s'exaspéra le Ministre de la Magie .

« Non, je ne sais pas. » répondit Harry en reniflant.

« Je pense qu'il ne représente aucun danger Mm Spencer-Moon. » dit Mm Dippet d'un ton professionnel.

« En effet, nous ne pourrons rien tirer de ce garçon. Mes salutations Armando. » dit le Ministre de la Magie en s'en allant, par cheminette.

Il avait beau chercher ses souvenirs, même avec cette fichue potion il ne trouva rien. Au moins il était fixé, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il retrouvera ses souvenir. Le directeur essaya brièvement de le réconforter, mais Harry le salua bien vite et partit en fuyant.

Il fuît même devant Cameron, mais celui-ci décida de laisser son camarade prendre du recule. Il préféra se rendre chez le directeur.

XXX

Harry avait cessé de courir, il cherchait un endroit où se reposer. Il n'avait pas envie de retourner à son dortoir, où Mathieu lui demanderai sûrement tous ce qu'il avait fait durant la journée et où Isidor le regarderai de haut. Il se rendit donc dans un endroit où personne ne pourrait le juger, à la Tour d'astronomie.

Là, devant les étoilent, il se sentait bien, dans une sorte de cercle où personne ne connaissait le nom de personne. Harry ne connaissait pas le nom des étoiles, et les étoiles ne connaissaient pas le nom d'Harry. Et ils se contemplaire sans rien se demander en retour.

« Cela devient une mauvaise manie de traîner le soir. »

« Vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire, en tant que préfet. » répondit Harry agacé.

« Si si bien sûr, mais rien ne vaut la mine déconfite des élèves prient en flagrant délit. » dit Tom, en voulant tirer profit de la situation.

« En flagrant délit de quoi ? » répondit Harry agressivement.

« Du règlement, voyons. » sourit Tom.

« S'il-vous-plaît Tom, allez-vous-en. » soupira notre Poufsouffle.

« Pour toi, c'est Jedusor morveux. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive encore ? Et ne me dit pas que c'est encore pour ta noble cause. » s'intéressa le préfet.

« En fait si ! Il n'y avait pas de potion pour trouver qui je suis dans votre stupide bouquin ! Et j'en ai marre d'être amnésique ! »

« Pourtant pour certain, l'amnésie est un cadeau de la providence, crois moi. » dit Tom, tout en souhaitant un jour oublier son affreuse vie à l'Orphelinat Wool.

« Eh bien, ils ont tord ! Quelque soit les souvenirs que l'on a, on doit les chérir. »

A cette réplique, Tom eu un mince sourire, puis il répondit : « Tu ne dira pas la même chose, lorsque tu découvrira que tu es en fait, un adolescent tête brûlé en fugue. »

« Oh je vous en prit, cessez de spéculer. Ce n'est pas drôle ! » s'outra Harry.

Et ils continuèrent un peu de discuter jusqu'à ce que tout ne dérape.

« Tom je me sent pas bien, dit difficilement Harry plié de douleur, que se passe-t-il ?! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu avaler, tu es rouge de fièvre, cria presque Tom, oh eh petit, reste avec moi ! »

« Je … Tom je me sent tout bizarre, je je crois que c'est le veritaserum. » dit Harry faiblement.

« Du veritaserum ! Bon sang, mais quelle idée ! » murmura-t-il furieusement.

A présent Harry était endormi dans les bras d'un Tom passablement énervé, « non mais qui a bien pu lui coltiner un 5eme année, qui ne savait même pas que le veritaserum était une potion expérimental utilisé dans des cas très rares. »

Il avait lu qu'elle faisait dire la vérité, ce qui voulait dire que le jeune homme avait été des plus sincères à son égard durant toute la soirée. Mais elle provoquait également de forte fièvre, non mortelle, heureusement. La meilleur solution était de ramener cet imprudent à son dortoir. Et Tom soupira avant de se mettre en route.

Il ne savait plus quoi penser, il croisait pour la deuxième fois le gamin amnésique. C'est à croire que le destin chercher à les réunir. Il ne lui avouerai peut être jamais, mais il l'avait délibérément envoyé sur une fausse piste. Le livre qui lui avait « conseillé » était bien un livre de magie noir peu utile au problème du jeune homme, mais bon il n'était pas un enfant de cœur non plus. Et il ne savait pas encore si il voulait vraiment que le Poufsouffle retrouve la mémoire, car cela voudrais dire qu'il devrai quitter le château. Or on ne sait jamais, il pourrait lui être utile.

XXX

« Mon très cher, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? » fit une voix mielleuse.

« Mais très bien et vous gente demoiselle ? » répondit Harry en rentrant dans le jeu de son amie.

« Fort bien, mais j'ai héla la triste nouvelle de vous avertir que vous êtes convié chez Sir Dippet, pour un entretient à ce qu'on m'a dit. » finit-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

Comment son amie pouvait-elle avoir un tel sourire en lui annonçant ce genre de nouvelle. Le directeur n'avait plus rien à lui dire à présent à moins que se ne soit le Ministre qui veuille encore l'interroger.

« Mon garçon je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous le dire hier, mais bien que le véritaserum face dire la vérité, il y a aussi des effets secondaires. La potion a du engendrer une forte fièvre et vu la quantité ingéré, cela n'a pas du être facile. »

« J'ai bien eu ces effets. » rougit Harry, en repensant à cet épisode désastreux, où il s'était évanoui dans les bras du préfet.

« Ce n'est pas bien grave, vous étiez dans votre dortoir. J'ai appris par Mm Laverrue que vous étiez sélectionné dans l'équipe de Quidditch, je suis fier de vous, vous vous intégrez à merveille ! » s'enthousiasma le directeur.

« Eh bien oui … je mais … oui c'est ça. » conclua Harry, qui n'avait absolument pas donné son accord.

XXX

« Cameron je t'avais dit que je ne voulais pas ! » s'énerva Harry, sur le terrain de Quiddich.

« Tu m'as dit que tu y réfléchissais nuance. Et puis je ne t'ai pas vu beaucoup réfléchir ces derniers temps. »

« Ce n'est pas une raison, pour … »

« Je suis ton supérieur hiérarchique, alors quand je te dire de faire quelque chose, tu le fais. » ordonna Cameron : « D'ailleurs j'ai remarqué que nous perdions pas mal de point ces temps-ci. » lui dit-il avec un regard insistant.

Harry soupira et se rendit tout de même vers l'équipe qui était en train de faire un débriefing « Ils commencent à me taper sur le système, ce préfet de pacotille. »

Qu'elle ne fut sa surprise en découvrant Isidor en train de parler passionnément de tactique stratégique à une ribambelle de grand gaillard. C'est qu'ils en avait dans le pantalon les Poufsouffles, sans jeu de mot.

Après 3 heures d'entraînement intensif, toute l'équipe étaient en âge. C'est pourquoi ils filèrent tous à la douche, sauf Harry qui fut interpellé par le capitaine.

« Eh le nouveau viens-voir ! » cria Isidor.

« J'arrive ! » répondit Harry.

Apparemment Isidor voulait parler avec lui face à face, à l'écart des autres :

« Mes félicitations pour ton poste d'attrapeur, on avait vraiment besoin de sang neuf dans l'équipe. Deux septièmes années sont partit l'année dernière. » lui dit-il, en lui tendant la main.

Harry lui rendit sa poignée de main, trop heureux d'enfin avoir une conversation avec son camarade de chambre : « Merci, j'espère je ne vous décevrai pas. »

« Il n'en saurai être autrement. » sourit Isidor.

Après un moment Harry s'apprêta à partir lorsque son capitaine lui dit : « Je sais que l'on t'a, à plusieurs reprises demandé ton nom, ton prénom, et je ne sais quoi encore. Mais il va falloir que tu trouve au minimum un prénom pour entré dans l'équipe. »

« Eh pourquoi cela ? »

« Pour que l'on puisse t'interpeller pardi. Comment veux-tu jouer dans une équipe sans que celle-ci ne puisse communiquer avec toi ? Bien que nous soyons sorcier, tous le monde n'est pas legilimens. Et puis tu t'intégreras plus facilement comme ça. »

« Legilimens? »

« Oh laisse tomber. Ce que je veux dire c'est que peu importe le prénom que tu choisira, Marcus, Roberto, Eddie, Alvin, … tu restera toi. Ce n'est pas le nom d'une personne qui définie qui elle est, mais ses actes. On va dire que c'est pour la postériter »

« Tu as raison, mais est-ce que je ne renie pas le moi d'avant en choisissant un nouveau prénom ? »

« Tu ne renie pas la personne que tu as été, tu l'a cherche. Et c'est te permettre d'avancer dans ta quête que de te trouver une identité, même temporaire. »

« Merci infiniment Isidor, je te revoudrai ça. »

« Et comment dois-je t'appeler alors ? » sourit-il.

« Eddie, ça sonne plutôt bien non ? » lui demanda Harry.

« A demain Eddie. » lui répondit-il.

Avoir un prénom était une sensation tellement nouvelle, qu'Harry ne cessait de murmurer toute la journée : « Eddie, Eddie, ... » et même le soir par la fenêtre, il murmura son prénom aux étoiles.

Datte de parution : 11.04.17


	7. Chapter 6 : Douche froide à Pré-au-Lard

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 6

Harry ou plutôt Eddie, était un homme neuf à présent. Il avait trouvé un prénom, et cela lui apportait de l'espoir pour l'avenir, de l'assurance et un sourire idiot collé au lèvre. Isidor l'avait interpellé dans leur salle commune pour lui demander un livre, sans doute un prétexte, et maintenant son prénom se répandait comme une traîné de poudre.

« Eddie ! » cria Gabrielle.

Une fois arrivé, elle lui sauta dans les bras : « Oh par Merlin ce nom te va à ravir ! »

« Mais arrête voyons on va te prendre pour une hystérique. »

« Tu sais il y a certain avantage à être préfète, le premier qui moufte perd des points. »

« Eh bien je peut mésestimer heureux de ne jamais avoir subit tes foudres. »

« Oui alors, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi tu préfères quoi ? Eddie chou, Ed ou peut-être quelque chose d'un peu plus sophistiqué Edmund, Edgard ou Édouard ? Quand penses-tu ? »

« Eddie ça ira. » lui répond-il en souriant.

« D'accord » répondit-elle en faisant la moue, « Eddie aurais-tu l'obligeance de m'accompagner au Pré-au-Lard ? »

« Pourquoi pas, les jumeaux m'ont dit qu'il y avait un magasin de bonbon, Honeydukes ? »

« Oh mais ne te soucie pas de ça, nous allons à Gaichiffon ! » sourit-elle.

Eddie ne répondît pas, bien que sa grimace montrais à qu'elle point cette perspective l'enchantait.

XXX

« Tu devrais porter plus de vert, ça te va mieux au tien. »

« Bien sûr et toi tu devrais essayer le jaune. »

« Plutôt mourir. » répondit Gabrielle en lui tirant la langue.

Ils avaient fouiné dans toute la boutique, et au final Gabrielle lui prit quelques tenues. Eddie évidement n'avait pas d'argent et il était assez gêné. Quand il en parla à sa camarade, celle-ci lui répondit qu'elle pouvait se le permettre, que ça lui faisait plaisir et qu'elle n'admettrait aucun refus. « Elle aurait dû être à Gryffondor pour être aussi têtue. » pensa-t-il.

Il faisait un temps magnifique, il n'était donc pas étonnant qu'un grand nombre d'étudiant soient de sortit. Les rues étaient bondées et très animées, cela provoqua un élan de nostalgie chez Harry, voir tant de gens heureux le soulageait.

Dans la foule, il croisa Mathieu. Il lui fit de grand signe, en se dirigeant vers eux :

« Je ne savais pas que tu serais à Pré-au-Lard. » dit-il en ayant l'air ravie.

« Moi non plus, j'accompagne Gabrielle faire des petites emplettes. » sourit-il.

« Tu peux venir avec nous, on va à Derviche et Bang, il y a quelque balai ça te serai utile pour ton futur match de Quidditch. »

« Je n'y avais pas pensais, qu'en dis-tu Gabrielle ? »

Son amie était totalement à l'ouest, elle regardait un point fixe dans la foule qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer.

« Oh eh, Gabrielle ! La secoue-t-il. Halo la lune, ici la terre, tu veux venir à Derviche et Bang ? »

Elle le regarda perplexe, puis répondit : « Non allez-y sans moi, je vous rejoins plutard. »

« D'accord. » répondit-il, il n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter que déjà Mathieu le traîna avec le reste de son dortoir, au magasin.

XXX

« Et celui là ? »

« C'est un Brossdur, excellent pour plus de souplesse. Mais si tu préfères, pour les attrapeurs il vaut mieux un Comète. »

« Ouah il est magnifique. » s'émerveilla Eddie.

« Tu m'étonnes, est le prix aussi est magnifique. » rigola Cornelius.

« Ne t'en fais pas Eddie, tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour faire gagner Poufsouffle. » lui sourit Mathieu.

« Tu as raison, en plus se serai déloyale envers les autres. » se raisonne-t-il.

Un petit agitateur vient faire irruption dans la conversation : « Ououh Eh Eddie tu crois que tu pourrais te l'acheter ce balai. » provoqua un étudiant de Serpentard.

« Comment connais-tu mon nom ? Et non je ne vais pas l'acheter. » lui répondit-il.

« Alors comme ça Eddie le pauvre, ne peut pas s'offrir un balai. » ricana-t-il.

« Pour qui tu te prend, Black ?! On est pas tous pourri gâté. » lui répondit brusquement Mathieu.

L'odieux personnage qui avait provoqué Eddie, commença à s'énerver mais fut interrompu par un de ses camarades :

« Voyons Alphard, arrête de martyriser le pauvre petit Poufsouffle amnésique de service. Il est peut-être née-moldu ? Tu ne voudrais pas t'abaisser à ça. » raisonna le garçon au cheveux blond très caractéristique.

« Très belle intervention Malfoy. » répliqua sarcastiquement Devlin.

« Tous le plaisir était pour moi. » répondit-il aussi sarcastiquement, en partant du magasin.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, certains Serpentards aiment bien nous embêter mais ce n'est jamais trop méchant. » le rassura Devlin.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait de telle friction entre les maisons. »

« Et tu es encore loin du compte. » lui répondit Cornelius.

XXX

Eddie s'était isolé. Cet épisode l'avait beaucoup remué. Il prétexta chercher Gabrielle qui était toujours introuvable et les Poufsouffles rentreraient au château.

Un certain individu avait assisté à toute la scène, notamment celle du magasin et il vient accoster Eddie. Il chancelait un peu et atterrit sur un banc.

« Ne leur en veux pas trop d'accord. »

« Ce sont des grosses brutes, une bande d'idiot. Bien sûr que je leur en veux. » répondit Eddie, qui comprenait que ce type défendait ces abrutis de Serpentard.

« Tu sais ils ont leur raison. »

« Ah bon. Moi j'ai perdu la mémoire et pas une seule personne n'est venue me chercher, me retrouver. Pas une seule, tu m'entends ? Et je n'en veux pas à la terre entière. Quel droit il a pour me traiter de cette manière ? » s'écria Eddie, qui évacua sa colère.

« Ils sont obliger de porter un masque constamment, pour que leurs parents soient fière de leur petit rejeton sang-pur. Ils leur arrivent de dépasser les bornes. » sourit-il indulgent.

« Qu'est-ce que cette histoire de sang-pur ? »

« Personne ne t'a expliqué la hiérarchie sorcière ? » dit-il surpris.

« Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi tu parles. »

« Eh bien peut-être esse le fait qu'on ne sache pas la nature de ton sang. Je vais t'expliquer simplement. Parmi les sorciers, il y a des famille très ancienne qu'on appelle les sang-purs, ceux qui se marient avec des moldus, c'est-à-dire des personnes sans pouvoir magique, engendre des enfants de sang-mêlé. »

« Et un née-moldu, c'est quoi alors ? » demanda Eddie curieux.

« C'est une personne qui est née de parents moldus et qui a des pouvoirs magiques. Malheureusement ces enfants n'ont aucune connaissance du monde magique et sont un peu à part. C'est pour ça que les sang-pur les chahutent. »

« Donc le Serpentard à la boutique était un sang-pur ? »

« Tout à fait, en ce moment il est à cran il va bientôt se marier avec une fille horrible si tu veux mon avis. » rigola-t-il. « Il est exécrable avec tous le monde, il ne voulait pas t'embêter en particulier. »

« Comment sais-tu tout ça ? » s'étonna Eddie.

« Dans la société des sang-purs, il n'y pas de secret. »

« Tu en es un aussi ? »

« Hélas. » fit le garçon théâtralement. « Je ne sais pas de quel sang tu es, mais tu auras la chance d'échapper à l'éthique, aux faux semblants et aux mariages arrangés. » dit-il en se levant.

Eddie remarqua alors que cet étrange individu était soul.

« Eh tu vas bien ? »

« T'inquiète pas petit, je n'en suis pas à mon premier verre. » rigola-t-il encore.

« C'est encore plus inquiétant dis comme ça. » soupira Eddie, en soutenant le grand blond.

Arrivé à la mi-chemin, le grand benêt se réveilla de sa somnolence :

« Comment tu t'appelles petit gars ? »

« Eddie et toi ? »

« Fleamont, … Fleamont Potter. » répondit-il difficilement.

Et grâce à la cravate rouge et or de Fleamont, Eddie pût le ramener aux dortoirs des Gryfondors, avec beaucoup de mal.

XXX

Gabrielle était toujours introuvable, mais sa conversation avec Fleamont lui avait ouvert les yeux et apaisé. Le pauvre est presque ivre mort, les traditions sorcières doivent beaucoup lui peser.

« Alors comme ça, tu t'appelles Eddie ? » fit soudainement un individu qu'il le connaissait un peu trop, et qui avait la fâcheuse habitude de le surprendre quand il était seul.

« Apparemment. » répondit Harry fière de son nouveau prénom.

« Tu sais, ce nom ne te sera pas favorable ? » répondit Tom septique.

« Ah bon et pourquoi ça ? » dit-il perplexe.

« C'est un nom moldu. » répondit Tom d'un ton méprisant.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela dérange. » dit Eddie, en pensant que Tom était peut-être aussi un sang-pur.

« Eh bien, je pensais pourtant que ton amie, Llewellyn t'aurai mit au courant. Sache que les moldus sont ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoir magique. Se sont eux qui nous font vivre caché dans la peur et qui nous oppresse. Tu ne devrais en aucun cas t'assimiler à eux. »

« Je ne vois pas le mal de porter un prénom moldu, je suis peut-être même un née-moldu. » répondit Eddie fermement.

« Impossible. » répliqua Tom.

« Et comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? »

« A 90% sûr. »

« Et si je suis dans les 10% ? Qu'est-ce que tu fera ? »

« Arrête de te poser ces questions. Tu me donnes mal à la tête. » s'agaça Tom.

« Eh bien soit, j'irai poser mes questions ailleurs. » dit-il en partant.

Pour qui se prenait-il ? Il pouvait s'appeler comme il voulait. Tom n'avait rien à dire. Il était énervé. Pourquoi dire des choses pareils. A prêt tout, il pouvait être née-moldu ou sang-pur, il n'en savait rien.

XXX

Le soir même, Cameron arriva en trombe dans la salle commune, avec un gigantesque paquet dans les bras. Alors qu'Eddie était en train de jouer une partie d'échec sorcier avec Devlin.

« Eddie ! » criât-il pour le repérer.

« Je suis là. » répond-t-il sans détourner les yeux de la partie.

« Bien ! Arrêtez de jouer. J'ai quelque chose pour toi, Ed. »

Il déposa le gros paquet sur ses genoux, très fière de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que sait que ça ? »

« Ouvre et tu verra. » le presse-t-il.

Eddie ouvrir le paquet, sceptique. Il jeta de fréquent coup d'œil à Cameron, mais il fut subjugué par le splendide Comète flambant neuf qu'il découvrit.

« Merlin ! Cameron mais pourquoi tu m'offres ça ?! »

« Pour le match voyons. »

« Quel match ? On a le droit de faire ça ? Et ça a dû coûter une fortune ! » s'outragea-t-il.

« Peu importe, nous devons mettre toute les chances de notre côté pour le match. »

Date de parution : 23.04.17


End file.
